Promesa
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: El necesitaba una verdadera motivación y ella un salvador y protector (TakeRitsu) (REEDITADO)
1. CA21: Promesa

**Promesa**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el:**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno… Este One-Shot me trae lindos y también desagradables recuerdos… ¿Verdad chicos?

 **-Dimentor, Body Master, Multiverso y Arturo:** Eh… Si verdad-Decían sudando frio.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero pronto me las pagaran-Dijo formando su puño-Jejeje-Rio provocando que sus creaciones sudaran frio.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor, con el primer One-Shot del mes... Y tal vez de los siguientes 2 meses, ya que algo me dice que la uni... Si mi amada y odiada uni, me mantendrá tan ocupado que lo más probable es que los más de 14 One-Shots que tengo planeados me tomaran un buen rato y eso sin contar los capítulos de mis fics T_T, (Aumentándole el hecho de que lo estoy publicando hasta este día -_-), pero bueno, recuerdan que mencione que mi cel andaba muy inestable últimamente, pues me ya me compraron uno nuevo, así que este será lo último que escriba con este viejo celular...-Se detiene un momento para ver su celular, un Nokia Lumia 620-Amigo, tal vez cometí errores contigo, como cuando deje que te atropellaran o provocar que tu pila se hinchara, pero aunque te voy a dejar, créeme cuando te dijo que siempre estarás en mi corazón y nunca te olvidare-Dice antes de darle un beso a su celular.

 **-Dimentor:** Adiós amigo-Dice agitando un pañuelo blanco en son de despedida.

 **-Body Master:** Siempre te agradeceré que en ti se escribiera mi One-Shot de orígenes-Dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

 **-Arturo:** Todos mis capítulos hasta la fecha se escribieron en ti, siempre te estaré agradecido por ello-Dijo de llorando de rodillas.

 **-Multiverso:** O... Ojala hubieras podido escribir algo d.… de… ¡DE MI!-Exclamó siendo el que más lloraba desconsoladamente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya, ya, todo estará bien, quien sabe, tal vez algún día pueda repararlo...-Dice emotivo al lado de sus OCs-Bueno, y regresando a lo que estaba diciendo este mes, decidí empezar con un One-Shot de una de mis OTPs, y bueno, quise empezar con el Toy Mariolden, para hacer la secuencia Yaoi-Hetero-Yuri, pero me di cuenta que el ultimo One-Shot que escribí hasta este momento era de FNAF, por lo que decidí empezar con el Hetero, seguir con el Yaoi y cerrar con broche de oro con el tercer Yuri Hardcore, ¿Tercero? Si, amiguitos, tengo planeados 3 One-Shots Yuri, dos de simples shipps y uno de una de mis OTP, pero bueno, dejémonos de parloteos y empecemos.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡Un momento!... ¿Cuál es el problema con que el anterior One-Shot fuera de FNAF?

Es que no me gustaría estancarme en una sola franquicia.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Y qué pasa con todos esos One-Shots y fics que tienes planeados de Urusei Yatsura?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, je, bueno, no me molestaría que estancarme un poco en Urusei Yatsura…-Dice mientras empieza a imaginarse cosas…

 **Mente de Ultimate**

-Ultimate-sama, ¿Quiere un poco más de jugo de uva?-Decía una lectora en cosplay de Lum mientras le servía al escritor la mencionada bebida en una copa.

-Claro-Decía el escritor sonrojado con su mano en la nuca.

-¿Y qué tal un masaje en los hombros?-Decía otra lectora con cosplay de Benten.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y qué tal un banquete?-Decía una lectora en cosplay de Asuka Mizunokoji, seguida de un montón de lectoras en cosplays de otras chicas sexys de Urusei Yatsura y otros animes que traían miles de bandejas de plata con exquisitos platillos.

-¡SI!

 **De regreso a la realidad**

-Eso sería genial-Decía el escritor con sonrisa de idiota, sonrojado y sangrando de la nariz.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Ahora que tanto se anda imaginando?

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Promesa**

Era un día como cualquier otro...

Bueno, no...

Hoy una nueva estudiante vendría a la escuela... A su infame clase E, y no cualquier estudiante, sería una asesina, enviada especialmente para cumplir con el objetivo, matar a su maestro, Koro-Sensei.

¿Pero cuál sería la diferencia para el?, él era muy inferior a todos sus compañeros, era inteligente, sí, pero sus pobres habilidades físicas y auto-estima lo hacían de los que menos posibilidades de matar a Koro-Sensei tenía.

Dando un suspiro entro en su salón y entonces la vio, junto a sus compañeros con gran sorpresa, a la nueva estudiante, una súper computadora llamada "Artillería Pensante Arreglada Autónomamente", era linda... Pero jamás se atrevería a hablar con ella.

La clase comenzó y ese incomodo día también, la "Chica" empezó a disparar sus metralletas a cada segundo a Koro-Sensei durante toda la clase, claro las balas anti-sensei no les hacían nada, pero no podían recibir las clases de Koro-Sensei de esa manera.

Cuando termino la clase todos acordaron apresar esas metralletas para tener una clase tranquila, por alguna razón que él no entendía, quería oponerse, pero no se atrevió, además también necesitaba una clase normal... Si por normal se puede aceptar el hecho de recibir clases de un pulpo.

El siguiente día fue relativamente tranquilo, pero aunque no lo demostrara, sentía pena por "Artillería Pensante Arreglada Autónomamente", no le agradaba verla así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pero el tercer día, fue muy especial, Koro-Sensei había hecho algunas mejoras en "Artillería Pensante Arreglada Autónomamente"... Y que mejoras, ahora ella se veía hermosísima, era mucho más carismática, incluso podía oler y sentir gracias a sensores especiales y una pantalla táctil que Koro-Sensei le instalo...

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto alguna vez en su vida...

-Al diablo, los engañaron chicos-Soltó Terasaka-Todo eso es un programa que ese pulpo hizo. Aun si es amigable, una maquina es una máquina. Ese pedazo de basura empezara a disparar de nuevo sin importarle el resto de nosotros.

-... Entiendo cómo te sientes, Terasaka-san-Dijo la chica virtual empezando a llorar-"Ese pedazo de basura", incluso si me llamas así, no tengo nada que responderte.

Quería golpear a Terasaka por hacerla llorar, pero él era realmente debilucho, Terasaka limpiaría el suelo con él fácilmente.

-Ah, la hiciste llorar.

-¡Terasaka-san hizo llorar a una chica en 2D!

-¡DEJA DE DECIRLO DE UNA FORMA QUE SE MALENTIENDA!

Entonces se le ocurrió animar a la chica con un cumplido.

-En 2D está bien-Dijo acomodándose sus lentes sonriendo-Las mujeres de verdad no necesitan más dimensiones que esa.

-¡Takebayashi! ¡¿EN SERIO QUIERES QUE ESE SEA TU PRIMER DIALOGO?!

Si, el había hablado, lo cual era una gran sorpresa, ya que él era muy callado, pero estaba hipnotizado por la chica, la cual acepto ser llamada "Ritsu"... Era un nombre realmente hermoso.

La clase paso y entonces se quedó un rato viendo a la, ahora, apagada chica entonces unos hombres entraron.

-Oigan, ¿Que hacen?-Pregunto cuando uno de ellos lo empujo al entrar y noto que se llevaban a Ritsu.

-La llevaremos con su creador, ahora vete mocoso-Dijo el forzudo hombre.

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al ver a Ritsu de nuevo en su forma original, empezó a hablar de nuevo en esa voz fría y Karasuma-Sensei les advirtió a todos no interferir en los intentos de asesinato de Ritsu y a Koro-Sensei que no volviera a modificar a Ritsu.

Ahora estaba preocupado, no solo volverían a empezar los disparos desconsiderados, si no que también la chica había perdido esa calidez por la que decidió romper su silencio...

La clase empezó...

Todos se pusieron a cubierto...

Las compuertas se abrieron...

Y de estas...

Salieron...

Flores...

Espera… ¿Flores?

Resulta que Ritsu salvo gran parte de las modificaciones que Koro-Sensei hizo, salvo las externas, ya que ella misma considero la cooperación como algo vital para el asesinato, una gran felicidad lo había inundado.

Entonces paso el tiempo y el torneo de Béisbol masculino y Basquetbol femenino se acercaba, claro, el no estaría en el equipo, y mucho menos podrían competir, ya que como parte de la clase E, de End, no se les permitía estar en competencias, por lo que su partido seria solo de exhibición... De todos modos eso no le importaba demasiado.

Pero entonces a Sugino y a los demás les dio un misterioso entusiasmo por participar, y Koro-Sensei los alentó y entreno.

-Takebayashi-san, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Le dijo en un momento dado Koro-Sensei en privado.

-Supongo que sí, Koro-Sensei-Respondió dudoso.

-Necesito que espíes a los demás equipos de Beisbol y anotes todos los datos que puedas sobre sus modos de juego, fortalezas y debilidades, ¿Crees poder hacerlo Takebayashi-san?

-No lo sé Sensei, tal vez Nagisa-san sea alguien más calificado para ello-Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No lo creo Takebayashi-san-Respondió haciendo que Takebayashi alzara la mirada-Si, Nagisa es tan o más observador que tú, pero el mira las cosas de manera superficial, y necesitamos datos y estadísticas concretas, además, en estos momentos Nagisa-san tiene que centrarse en su entrenamiento, así que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Crees poder hacerlo Takebayashi-san?

-Sí, Koro-Sensei.

-Bien, eres el único en quien puedo confiar para esta misión, Takebayashi-san-Dijo poniéndole un tentáculo en el hombro- _"Takebayashi-san"_ -Pensaba en sus adentros el pulpo profesor- _"Tú también tienes grandes dotes de observación, además de ser mejor analizando estadísticamente hablando y como tu Sensei, necesito que empieces a forjar confianza en ti mismo, así que demuéstranos y en especial demuéstrate a ti mismo de lo que eres capaz, Takebayashi-kun"_

Y la recolección de información empezó, un par de veces casi lo descubren, y una vez lo encontraron saliendo del lugar, por suerte, no sospecharon de él, pero lo metieron en un bote de basura debido a que estaba cerca de la cancha por ser de la clase 3-E.

Pero al menos termino de reunir y organizar la información, mañana se la mostraría a sus compañeros y a Koro-Sensei.

Por lo pronto solo guardo el documento y soltó un suspiro viendo su habitación.

-¡Hola!-Dijo una voz haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

- _¡Auch!_

-Perdón Takebayashi-san, ¿Te lastimaste?-Pregunto la voz.

-¿Ritsu? ¿Eres tú?-Pregunto pensando que se había vuelto loco.

-Si-Respondió la voz alegre.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En tu celular-Dijo y en el momento Takebayashi vio su celular notando que Ritsu estaba ahí.

Lo había olvidado, Ritsu se "instalo" en los celulares de todos para tener un mejor contacto con ellos.

-Hola-Saludo sonriente la chica.

-Hola-Respondió algo sonrojado.

-¿Cómo estas Takebayashi-san?

-Bien, Ritsu-san, gracias, ¿Y tú?

-Bien, ¿Que estás haciendo?-Pregunto la chica 2D.

-Bueno, acabo de terminar un análisis que Koro-Sensei me pidió.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Cla... Claro-Entonces la chica paso del celular a la laptop del chico de lentes y volvió a este en un segundo.

-Muy interesante, es un muy buen análisis Takebayashi-san.

-¿En… En serio lo crees?

-Claro.

-Si.

-Gracias... Por cierto, ¿Por qué te conectaste a mi teléfono Ritsu-san?

-Bueno, mi creador me volvió a hacer una evaluación de sistemas, por lo que decidí transferirme a los teléfonos de los demás para evitar que detectara las modificaciones vitales para la cooperación.

-Ya veo.

-Y no sé, quería hablar contigo en privado.

-¿En...? ¿En serio?

-Sí, y veo que tienes un cuarto muy bonito-Dijo viendo a sus alrededores notando posters pegados en la pared del cuarto del chico.

-Gra... Gracias.

-Veo que te gusta mucho el anime.

-Si-Respondió sonrojado.

-Jejeje, eres gracioso Takebayashi-san-Dijo la chica virtual en el teléfono-¡A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA MUCHO!

-¿De...? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, después de que fui al cine con Koro-Sensei, Nagisa-san y Karma-san, pensé en analizar otros medios similares para poder socializar mejor con todos y mejorar la cooperación y varios animes llamaron mi atención, claro pude terminar de ver varios y hasta pude "Ponerme al día" con los más actuales en cuestión de segundos, incluso me he podido conectar sin que nadie se dé cuenta a las computadoras de los estudios de animación y ver algunos episodios antes de su estreno formal.

-¡Increíble!

Y así se la pasaron hablando un buen rato, hasta que llegó el momento en el que los padres de Takebayashi le dijeron que ya debía dormir, claro, estos no se enteraron que estaba hablando con una chica virtual, incluso su madre creyendo que era un video chat lo avergonzó un poco diciendo cosas como "Seremos abuelos" y cosas así.

-Bueno, supongo que ya debo dormirme-Dijo el azabache-Nos vemos Ritsu-san.

-Esto… Takebayashi-san…

-¿Si?

-¿Podría pasar la noche en tu celular?

-¿Por qué?

-Ya es algo tarde como para que me quede en el celular de otro… Y la revisión será muy tardada, y… Y… Es realmente incomoda-Dijo con cierto temor en su tono de voz.

-¿Incomoda?

-Takebayashi-San, seré directa contigo, lo que siento cuando mis creadores me revisan es lo más cercano que podre sentir a ser ultrajada… Basándome en las descripciones que he leído de victimas en internet.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se escandalizo el azabache.

-¡No…! ¡No es nada!

-¡Pero Ritsu-San…!

-Takebayashi-san… No me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa… Tienen derecho… Son mis creadores después de todo… Será mejor que le pregunte a una de las chicas si puedo quedarme en su teléfono…

-¡No!... Digo… Si quieres quédate.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, todas las noches que gustes, Ritsu-Chan.

-Gracias, Takebayashi-San.

-No lo agradezcas.

Entonces le deseo una buena noche a la chica y se quedó dormido, por alguna razón se durmió abrazando su celular protectoramente y Ritsu se acurruco y se "durmió" en los brazos del chico.

- _"Ritsu…"_ -Se decía el chico en sueños- _"Te juro que matare a Koro-Sensei y entonces con el dinero que me den por ello, te comprare a tus creadores y entonces ya no te sentirás nunca más así, ya no sufrirás, te lo prometo"_

- _"No sé por qué"_ -Pensaba la chica virtual- _"Pero estar en los brazos de Takebayashi-san es muy reconfortante, no entiendo que es esta sensación, pero no quiero detenerla para investigarlo, lo hare después"_

Y así el chico inseguro encontró algo que lo motivo a cumplir sus objetivos y la chica virtual una sensación agradable que jamás imagino sentir.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, me tomo más de lo planeado, pero al fin está el primer One-Shot, espero les haya gustado, lo siguiente que publicare será un Drabble de **One Punch Man** que se me ocurrió después de ver el anime completito en mi semana de vacaciones y después se vendrá nuevo capítulo de **"El Nuevo Guardia"** espérenlo, por cierto ya tengo Wattpad (Link en mi perfil), pásense por ahí si quieren, subiré mis fics después de hacerles unas correcciones finales, así que no desesperen nwn, además pronto subiré nuevos videos a mi canal de Youtube, espérenlos nwn.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ahora a terminar lo más importante-Dice poniendo su viejo celular en un bote y empujándolo mientras le prendía fuego y veía como se alejaba mientras que junto con sus OC´s hacían un saludo militar.

 **-Los 4 OC´s y su creador:** ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! ¡TOUCH-CHAN!

 **Unas horas después del funeral**

 **-Body Master:** ¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto?-Dijo sonrojado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, los 5 juntos.

 **-Dimentor:** ¡ARRGGHH! Bien, solo por Touch-chan-Dijo suspirando.

 **-Arturo:** Bien, acabemos con esto.

 **-Multiverso:** Arti, no sé si esa sea la actitud que debas tener.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Ya cállense! Y empecemos-Entonces los 5 sacudieron distintos tentáculos artificiales que iban en Cosplays de Koro-Sensei.

 **-Los 4 OC´s y su creador:** ¡NURU NURU! ¡NURU NURU! ¡NURU NURU! ¡NURU NURU!-Y así se la pasaron el resto del día.


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
